dragons_of_arconiafandomcom-20200214-history
Race Overview: Trolls
This page is meant to be a guide for the people who wish to know more about the Trolls in the tale this wiki is dedicated to. Should someone also wish to roleplay one, in whatever enviornment, these guidelines should be followed. The trolls of Arconia are native to the continent itself, and are the only one who are. Dragons, Elves, Dwarves, even Orcs all came from other places in the world. Because of this, the trolls are extremely angry at those who claim the continent to be theirs. Recently, the orcs finally acknowledged that the trolls pre-dated the orcs on Arconia, and worked out a deal in which the trolls sold the south eastern part of 'their continent' to the orcs. From this deal came their alliance. Trolls are big, estimated to be around seven to eight feet tall. They have four fingers and four toes. Their fourth fingers is actually a thumb, the other three are in the same position as a human's. Their toes are different, each one is large, and diagonally opposite to the other. Think of an X with their legs rising from the center. Their skin is unique, in that it's brown and almost completely hairless. It acts as their armor, and trolls with the toughest skin are often leaders. Even dragons have trouble penetrating their skin. They can survive falls that would kill other races if they land right. The most vulnerable part of their bodies is their reproductive area, often a favored spot for archers of the Alliance. Troll females have their hard skin surrounding and protecting their reproductive areas, and have the ability to open their hard skin around their reproductive areas, whether by choice or by force. No race has ever seen a troll female except a troll male. Trolls of Arconia:Edit The trolls of Arconia evolved from a creature that strongly resembled a turtle, and once roamed far and wide on the continent. Their entire race migrated east however, when the after-effects of a gigantic explosion covered the western part of the continent in fertile yet deadly ash. The trolls lived on the south eastern part of the continent for a few hundred years(above where the wyverns live) until the orcs came. Despite their numbers, the trolls were driven back through the unnamed pass in the center mountain chain, and founded their greatest city, Krag'marok. Krag'marok remains the greatest trollish city the race ever built to this day. When the trolls went north after beginning to discover iron-working, they encountered the dwarves, who had just discovered Anastheim. The dwarve's superior armor and war-tactics made the trolls retreat and hide in their city, fortifying it considerably. Then the dragons came. They warred with the dwarves and elves for years until the trolls struck them at their most vulnerable point with the culmination of their magical knowledge. Weakened and nearly defeated, the dragons would have been slain if the elves hadn't enslaved them first. The trolls then copied the elves, and both the slave holders sold dragons to the dwarves. Their scales soon became currency. When Krag'marok was attacked by the Golden Twins, the trolls managed to slay them, but paid for it by unleashing the dragon's fury in the form of flaming breath. With this newfound ability, the dragons freed themselves, burnt Karg'marok to ash, and settled south in Drak'ir. The troll's females fled east, and to the north where they established Thora'jin, and for years they focused on nothing but breeding. Eventually, the orcs found them, and the two races went to war again until the orcs paid for the land they lived on. Naming Traditions: Trolls name only those who do great things for their people, otherwise they refer to themselves by one word. Males are 'Mukka' females are 'Wukka'. Trolls with names are usually named for what they did to earn that name. Whether it was forcibly mating a female, casting a spell that killed many of their enemies at once, or dying to save a group of breeders, troll names should translate into wat they mean. Example: Mag'thoroj translates to 'powerful magician'. Age: Trolls live as long as they are not killed, and they have a unique ability to kill themselves should they tire of living. The process of killing themselves is dangerous and explosive however, and it takes time to do. Often lone trolls in the wilderness are seeking a palce to die, or are killed by something before they can detonate. A sure sign a troll village is nearby are the craters they leave when they die by choice. If they are slain, they do not explode. Other Races: Trolls only respect one race: the orcs. They have been beaten, killed, tortured, and spat upon by all other races, but the orcs were the first to show them a sign of kindness. By offering to pay for the land their cities are built upon, the trolls began to befriend the orcs, and have now allied with them in hopes of one day dominating all of arconia and splitting it evenly among the two races. Race Religion: The troll's religion is much like christianity in that it makes no sense, and spreads the same way. When they first 'allied' with the orcs, the orcs followed no named gods, but only worshipped the elements when they had to, like when rain was scarce. The troll's main idol of worship is something they refer to as 'Juju'. It is unclear, even to followers of the religion, if Juju is a person, place, or cosmic force, but you can bet if there's something trolls do not understand, they attribute it to Juju. For instance, they don't understand how beasts as large as dragons can fly, so they assume 'Kaka' the arch-enemy of Juju, helps them. The orcs have a more refined definition for Juju, but the trolls see it everywhere, which can often confuse small orcs who don't fully understand the religion anyways, but go along for the ride. When the alliance between troll and orc was formed, Juju was something the orcs wanted to know about, and the intelligently superior troll priests pounced on the unsuspecting orcs by claiming Juju could do all kinds of things. The priests claimed Juju gave them their skin so they didn't need armor, gave them their women who were obedient, made the reproduction cycle of the trolls short so that they could spread rapidly, etc. etc. The priests also swore that Juju would bless the orcs if they believed too. Naturally, the orcs denied this at first by mocking it, but when an orc warrior named Tarmog slew a dragon in front of their forces at Mithrim by invoking Juju's name, the conversion was massive. Magical Proficiency: The trolls are, for a primitive and incredibly stupid race, fairly adept at magic. Salaronian and Misa'thral's scholars attribute this to the fact that the word 'Juju' and the sound it produces is able to influence the inherent magics within oneself and expell it as fire. Since most troll spells are really just prayers to their god, their magic is unpredictable. It is not uncommon for flames to flare up during mass worship gatherings, which of course only adds to the belief. The troll priests have, after a few centuries of blowing themselves up when invoking the name of their god, begun to understand what to say and how to say it to produce the best results. Thus magic usage is not feared but revered in trollish society, as they (of course) taken it as a sign of favoritism from Juju. Other things to note: A troll male that forcibly pries open and mates with an unwilling female is considered a hero in troll society, and a favored of Juju. Fortunately for the females, keeping their lady parts protected and closed is as easy as closing your own hand into a tight fist. Trolls who do manage this feat are extraordinarily strong. Troll armies give their soldiers whatever weapons they are best with, often making them superior to dwarven and elven melee fighters who use their assigned weapons. Troll technology all but evaporated with the destruction of Krag'marok, so their weapons are usually carved granite. Since their alliance with the orcs, they've recieved metal weapons, and have become much deadlier.